


Oh the Places You'll Go

by namjoonspardon



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack AU, I miss wanna one, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Social Media AU, but oh well, im not funny, so i made a crack fic, t for language, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonspardon/pseuds/namjoonspardon
Summary: royalhwang: why is woojin jumping on his bed while screaming “park jihoon is the most handsome man here.”leedavid: PARK JIHOON YOU EVIL MAN.basically just a wanna one/ab6ix crack au no one needs.will update when im bored.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Kudos: 29





	1. hi bored, im dad

**_Sexc Wanna Bros_ **

**leedavid:** i'm bored

**jhwan:** hi bored, im dad

**chamwooj:** not funny, didn’t laugh

**katsdaniel:** not funny, didn’t laugh (2)

**ongseong:** not funny, didn’t laugh (3)

**jhwan:** you guys have terrible humor

**leedavid:** says the guy who thought pink unicorns dancing on rainbows was funny

**jhwan:** SHUT.

**royalhwang:** what’s going on here?

**jhwan:** daehwi is being mean to me hyung. 

**oksung:** please hwan, he’s a child. Wtf could he do.

**leedavid:** exactly hyungie, what did I do?

**jhwan:** david lee, you are dead to me. 

**royalhwang:** ignoring the fact that hwan is being petty, let’s discuss the real issue here. 

**ongseong:**???

**royalhwang:** why is woojin jumping on his bed while screaming “park jihoon is the most handsome man here.” 

**leedavid:** PARK JIHOON YOU EVIL MAN.

**parkgeehoon:** DAEHWI.

**leedavid:** oops, I mean…

**oksung:** jihoon, what did you do? 

**parkgeehoon:** GOTTA BLAST.

**_lee daehwi, yoon jisung (2)_ **

**oksung:** daehwi what happened?

**leedavid:** i’m sorry, but i’m afraid i cannot share that information at this time.

**oksung:** david lee, you better start speaking before i rip you voice box out. 

**leedavid:** ……

**leedavid:** jihoonandwoojinhyunghadabetonwhowouldbeabletolicktheirelbowwhiledoingahandstandandjihoonhyungtickledwoojinhyungandwoojinfellsoyeah. 

**oksung:** that evil jigglypuff-

**leedavid:** just please don’t tell hoonie hyung… i don’t wanna die in the hands of an angry jihoon.


	2. rip the snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jhwan: who THE FADOODLE CAKE keeps making so much noise at like 3am in the morning. It wakes me up every single time. 
> 
> chamwooj: fadoodle cake? What are we, twelve? 
> 
> jhwan: listen, i didn’t want to get murdered by Jisung hyung, and it was all i could think of.

**_Sexc Wanna Bros_ **

**jhwan:** okay, im done

**oksung:** what’s up hwan?

**royalhwang:** ^^

**jhwan:** who THE FUCK

**oksung:** LANGUAGE

**jhwan:** oh. sorry mom.

**jhwan:** who THE FADOODLE CAKE keeps making so much noise at like 3am in the morning. It wakes me up every single time. 

**chamwooj:** fadoodle cake? What are we, twelve? 

**jhwan:** listen, i didn’t want to get murdered by Jisung hyung, and it was all i could think of. 

**sungwoodle:** okay, but Jaehwan is right. 

**sungwoodle:** who keeps making all the noise in the middle of the night. I wake up from it as well. 

**parkgeehoon:** i hear it too.

**katsdaniel:** i hear it too (1)

**linlin:** i hear it too (2) 

**ongseong:** i hear it too (3)

**oksung:** okay, i think we can all collectively hear it. You don’t need to make it heard. 

**chamwooj:** not all of us. 

**royalhwang:** what do you mean?

**chamwooj:** have you noticed that two people have been exceptionally quiet when we started talking about this? 

**ongseong:** omg..

**oksung:** you’re joking right? 

**chamwooj:** im really not. 

**oksung:** DAEHWI AND JINYOUNG??

**leedavid:** what

**baebaejin:** why was i summoned?

**jhwan:** have you both been making all the noise at like 3am, and keeping all of us awake? 

**royalhwang:** wow

**sungwoodle:** way flow into it hwan.

**jhwan:** what? We need answers. 

**leedavid:** i literally don’t know what y’all are talking about. 

**baebaejin:** ^^

 **chamwooj:** then how come you guys have been so silent during this specific conversation? 

**baebaejin:** you guys know i’m never active on here unless absolutely necessary. 

**leedavid:** and i'm in the studio. You guys saw me leaving. 

**leedavid:** but we aren’t making the noise at that god forsaken hour. Now leave me alone while I continue to make this masterpiece. 

**chamwooj:** LEE DAEHWI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.

_lee daehwi has left the chat_

_bae jinyoung has left the chat_

**jhwan:** wow way to go wooj. 

**chamwooj:** what i do? I was just trying to get answers damn.

**jhwan:** well your idiot self messed it up. And I also hear an angry yoon mom coming your way. 

**chamwooj:** fuck. 

**chamwooj:** im gonna just… leave. 

**_Babie Wanna One_ **

**leedavid:** it’s the pink sausages isn’t it. 

**parkgeehoon:** what.

**leedavid:** you guys are the one making all the noise at like 3am? 

**leedavid:** and then continuing to push the blame on me and Jinyoungie hyung. 

**parkgeehoon:** listen that was Woojin, not me. 

**baebabejin:** you still acted like you weren’t guilty hyung..

**parkgeehoon:** I swear it’s not us. 

**leedavid:** hyung tell us the truth, or else we’ll get Jaehwan hyung to come beat you up. 

**parkgeehoon:** I have no truth to spill other than we didn’t do shit. 

**baebaejin:** wait I got it. 

**_bae jinyoung, lai guanlin (2)_ **

**baebaejin:** hey lin

**baebaejin:** can you add me and daehwi back to the sexc wanna bros chat?

**linlin:** oh sure. 

**_Sexc Wanna Bros_ **

_lai guanlin added bae jinyoung and lee daehwi_

**jhwan:** oh so they’re back? 

**ongseong:**??

**baebaejin:** it was the pink sausages. 

**parkgeehoon:** wtf??

**chamwooj:** i did not just get strangled by mother goose to get blamed for something I didn’t do. 

**oksung:** honestly I believe Jinyoung, but how do you know Jin?

**baebaejin:** you guys seriously forgot that me and hwi share a room with sungwoonie hyung, and that his short ass is a light sleeper?

**baebaejin:** he would wake up even by us moving in our sleep. 

**sungwoodle:** listen here YOU BRAT. I am not THAT short. 

**sungwoodle:** but he’s actually right. I forgot those two were even my roommates. 

**royalhwang:** oh shoot.

**royalhwang:** oh shit.

**oksung:** language. How many times do I have to say it to you guys. Daehwi and Guanlin are in this chat. STOP TAINTING THESE KIDS HEADS.

**leedavid:** hyung, you’re acting as if Guanlin and I are not both 17 nearing 18 years old….

**oksung:** still.

**royalhwang:** okay anyways back to the point.

**royalhwang:** it is the pink sausages. I’ve heard them get up and leave the room before. 

**jhwan:** AND YOU DIDN’T BOTHER TO SAY ANYTHING.

**royalhwang:** I didn’t see it as a problem, as I’m a heavy sleeper in itself. 

**oksung:** Woojin? Jihoon? Have anything to say for yourself?

**chamwooj:** im telling you guys, we didn’t do it. 

**jhwan:** save it. 

**ongseong:** what do you guys even do to make so much noise anyways?

**chamwooj:** ….

**parkgeehoon:** …..

**chamwooj:** we eat snacks and play games…. 

**katsdaniel:** THAT’S WHERE ALL MY SNACKS ARE GOING. 

**parkgeehoon:** pls daniel hyung don’t kill us we’ll do anything

**chamwooj:** bitch?? Anything?!

**parkgeehoon:** listen, daniel hyung is strong and ion wanna die thank you. 

**chamwooj:** oh shit, you right. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. shut up old man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chamwooj: oh so NOW you’re thinking?
> 
> oksung: woojin, be nice.
> 
> chamwooj: shut up old man.
> 
> oksung: …

**_Sexc Wanna Bros_ **

**sungwoodle:** honestly fuck me

**jhwan:** um no thanks

**sungwoodle:** ew not like that 

**sungwoodle:** I meant like fuck my life

**jhwan:** next time, be more clear

**chamwooj:** he was being clear hyung, you’re just dumb

**jhwan:** I did not show my presence here just to get suffocated by fakes

**oksung:** what’s up sungwoon? 

**sungwoodle:** I was doing my skin care routine, then I get a text from Taehyun

**sungwoodle:** looks like I forgot one of my assignments, and it was due last night :D

**parkgeehoon:** LMAO LOSER

**oksung:** JIHOON

**parkgeehoon:** not my fault sungwoon hyung is a dumbass hyung

**leedavid:** you’re just as dumb, if not dumber

**katsdaniel:** where’s the lie? 

**parkgeehoon:** hyung…

**katsdaniel:** you ate all my snacks, that’s unforgivable

**parkgeehoon:** THAT WAS 2 MONTHS AGO PLEASE

**parkgeehoon:** AND IT WAS MAINLY WOOJIN ANYWAYS

**chamwooj:** wtf. 

-

 **Park Jihoon is a snake** @chamwooj

thrown under the bus, wow. 

**Park Jihoon is a snake** @chamwooj

betrayal is bitter guys

-

**_Sexc Wanna Bros_ **

**ongseong:** is there such a thing as life after death?

**oksung:** why so suddenly?

**ongseong:** idk, i got bored, so i'm thinking

**chamwooj:** oh so NOW you’re thinking?

**oksung:** woojin, be nice.

**chamwooj:** shut up old man.

**oksung:** …

_yoon jisung has left the chat_

**jhwan:** wtf 

**chamwooj:** not my fault he was being petty

_park woojin has changed the chat name to “_ **_The Boomers + Woojin_ ** _”_

**leedavid:** you’re OLDER than me 

**baebaejin:** ^

**linlin:** ^^

_lee daehwi has changed the chat name to “_ **_Sexc Wanna Bros_ ** _”_

**chamwooj:** can’t even breathe with my high class humor, can I? 

**sungwoodle:** istg are you guys high

**sungwoodle:** and to answer your question Seongwu, no why would there be life after death?

**ongseong:** that’s why i’m asking 

**royalhwang:** don’t you have something to do? 

**ongseong:** nope. 

**ongseong:** i’m bored, and I have nothing to do, so…

**royalhwang:** is that so?

**ongseong:** yeah.

**royalhwang:** then why don’t you help me do the dishes? They’re piling over in the kitchen.

**ongseong:** suddenly, I have something to do! Bye!

**royalhwang:** typical. smh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing account: @starrsonyou


End file.
